


Cipherus

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Bill Cipher, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Forced Orgasm, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neo Pronouns, Of Course Theres Sex, Older Dipper Pines, One Shot, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Dipper Pines, Smut, Tentacle Sex, This was requested, Top Bill Cipher, Touching, bill is tol, dipper is a size queen, i mean hes short, like seven or eight feet idk, vitiligo, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Dipper got abducted by aliens and when he awoke he met Bill.Alien Bill and Human Dipper.Requested/Prompt from Ladynoir_ is_back





	Cipherus

**Author's Note:**

> Ladynoir_is_back asked for Alien Bill and Human Dipper and im here to deliver. I hope you like it lol
> 
> Request or give me prompts on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexisacookie) or in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Of course they were real. There was no way that they were fake,made up,lies. There was proof in his own god damn town so why was he so shocked at how they were  _real._

He doesn't remember much from the trip. Just before and after. He was hiking and reading the journal at the same time not watching where he was going,muttering the sentences on the pages under his breath when it happened.

A blinding bright light from above and weird scientific future sounds as his body suddenly just began to float upwards defying all laws of gravity. He floated up higher in the green glowing light and his book fell from his grasp,crashing back down to the earth along with his phone. Dipper flailed his hands trying to swim back down to earth and screamed while kicking his legs in a panic. His mind racing going into overload and he went into a screaming meltdown.

Hands enclosed around his waist and he screamed thrashing in the person's arms until he was injected in the neck and went limp and fell unconscious.

The next time he awoke he was in a cage,a bird shaped cage,facing a crowd. His eye sight was too blurry to tell the difference between colour or shapes and his mind was a foggy haze. He could barely hear a thing,his ears ringing and he saw white right before he passed out.

And the third time was the last.

He had awoken to see a silhouette standing a mere couple steps ahead of him. He groaned and tried to sit up but the being rushed over to him. " _Shushhh_ take it easy there. Nice and slow." He was helped upwards and his hand went straight to his head trying to ease the painful pounding headache he had.

"You'll be okay in a couple minutes. I'm just flushing the drug out."

Dipper lazily blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and stared at the being in front of him.  _Definitely_ not human.

_He? She? They? Ze? It?_ _Xir?_

_Ze_ had six arms,three on each side of  _zirs_ body. Ze had bright golden hair with three eyes. Dipper guessed three eyes due to the one on zirs forehead that appeared to be closed,three lashes fluttering from it,it almost looked like it was drawn on,like a tattoo.

Zirs other eyes were magnificent. A bright golden amber iris with a slitted pupil,zirs other one a beautiful bright cerulean. Ze seemed to have human like traits other than zirs eyes,arms...height (ze had to have been over seven foot),really sharp looking teeth and a bright yellow tongue. They all stood out the most to him,maybe there was other things.

Zirs skin was a soft caramel tone,patches of white appearing in random places like vitiligo on humans and ze had golden like freckles littered all over zirs skin like the stars in the night sky. Under zirs gold eye were three distinct black upside down triangles,Dipper couldn't tell if it was part of the aliens skin or a tattoo.

The alien chuckled bringing Dipper out of his trance of staring at zirs face with fascination.

"My name is Xrksvifh but you may call me Bill as your tongue is incapable as of speaking my language." Zir spoke,Dipper not understanding how ze even said that. He wouldn't even know where to start.

"I'm...Dipper."

Bill clapped and clasped zirs hands together,a large smile making its way on to zirs face. "I know,like the beautiful collection of stars that make up the constellation of Ursa Major." Bill sighed dreamily. "You are even more beautiful than I pictured you to be oh xsrow lu gsv hgzih."

Dipper blushed at the compliment and bit at his lip. "T-Thank you."

"No need to thank me for its true. I do not lie." Bill stood up to zirs true height and towered over Dipper. Ze prompted Dipper to stand and join zem. Bill cooed at Dippers height. "You are so tiny~"

Dipper only making it up to just above Bill's hips,Bill's bottom arms reaching down to cup his cheeks. "Humans,they are so cute and tiny." Ze grinned. " Kviuvxg uli zwlizyov slfhv kvgh." Dipper just smiled awkwardly back at zem,unaware at what the alien was speaking about.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Bill asked and grabbed Dipper by the arms to drag him over to the kitchen area,ze sat him down on one of the chairs and Dipper questioned how the bar stool was floating without the stool legs. He just hummed and kicked his legs. "A little bit yes."

Bill wasted no time opening a cupboard and pulling out a box labelled  _human food_ and pouring a glass of....green liquid? Ze shook the box of human food on to a plate and nudged it towards the boy. Dipper stared at the different coloured cubes and pursed his lips. Bill staring intensely like a curious child witnessing something for the first time.

Dipper plucked up a purple cube and placed it in his mouth and chewed,a burst of sweetness danced across his taste buds and he smiled. Bill watching with zirs eyes twinkling. "Amazing." Ze said almost speechless. Dipper reached for the cup and picked it up bringing it up to his nose to sniff it. Bill swallowed and spoke up. "It's Dzgvi,it translates to water. Only difference is that your earth water is clear while ours is...what do you call it? The colour I mean." "Green?"

"Yes! That's it. Forgive me,my English is not so good. I forget words,please excuse my manners if I slip into my tongue while speaking."

And Bill was right,it tasted exactly like water,tasteless.

He picked up another cube and threw it in his mouth,Bill still staring with fascination. "Do you want some?" Dipper queried. "No,I can't physically eat." Bill answered with a disappointing smile. "I wish I could. It looks fun." Dipper licked his lips and took a sip of the green water. "Then how do you survive? Do you not need anything to keep your body running?" His scientific brain taking over.

"I survive on fluids and light. My skin auto...auto...automatically absorbs and 'eats' the light as you would say. We have different types of drinks here with multiple nutritional needs for our bodies. So no solid foods." Bill explained in the most simple way ze could. "So why the sharp teeth then,if not for food then for what?"

Bill's cheeks flushed yellow and ze looked to the side. "I..ha...our...mating rituals are...complicated."

"How so?" Dipper egged on,he was filled with curiosity when he noticed the being had blushed.

"Um...there are multiple ways with how they are used. Once the eggs are exchanged one might eat the other." Bill bit zirs lip.

Dipper rose his eyebrows at that. So zirs species laid eggs.

"Depending on where the eggs are placed one might mutilate the others genitalia so they can never mate again. It shows loyalty."

Bill inhaled and played with zirs clothing to try stop the awkward embarrassment. "One may bite off the egg holders head so they can...keep the eggs...alone?" Dipper nodded. "...some of us eat the eggs." Bill flushed yellow even more.

"Fascinating." He hummed. "I thought you said you couldn't physically eat though?"

"I can't. You...how do I explain? We don't have stomachs. My teeth are strong enough and sharp enough to pierce through the hard shell of the egg. Inside is just fluid since it's not fertilized. Then you spit the shell out." Bill said putting the empty glass away along with the plate. "That makes perfect sense. So does your mouth lead anywhere or does it cut off?" Dipper was intrigued by the aliens anatomy,Bill knew all about his so why shouldn't he know about zirs?

"It continues down to a pouch in us. Remember about the placing of the eggs? Some of us expel eggs into the other's mouth and the eggs travel all the way down to stay there for multiple days until the bottom opens up and they pass through us." Ze pointed at the middle of zirs belly. "You can damage it by 'eating'."

"Understandable. Can you all carry eggs?"

Bill nodded. "Yes,everyone just decides who has the best body for it. We can all produce eggs too. We don't have sexes like humans."

"That's cool,do you have genders though?"

"Gender?"

"What you identify as? Like mine is male."

Bill laughed and nodded. "Yes! We do,we have many. So many that I can't count them all."

"What about pronouns?"

"Pronouns?"

"Pronouns are the words to...well...go with your gender. Mine are he,him and his. So Dipper,he has brown hair."

Bill clicked zirs top right fingers. "Ah! Yes I understand." Ze frowned. "Oh...you are incapable of speaking my pronouns."

"That's okay! We can use others. If you're comfortable I've been using ze,zem and zirs for you. Bill,ze has blond hair."

Bill smiled and nodded. "Yes I like that!" 

 

 

   So in retrospect Dippers first day on this alien planet wasn't so bad. Bill was good company and a great conversationalist. Ze loved talking and would probably talk all day if ze could. Dipper liked that,it would distract him for the first couple days about his family and the grief of losing them. It took a couple weeks for it to not be the one main thing on his brain. Bill had distracted him well enough for him to accept that he wasn't going home for a long time or possibly ever. This planet was his new home,Bill was his new family. It wasn't so bad,he was taught some simple phrases of Bill's language which was interesting. He would watch as Bill spoke zirs original tongue and saw the way Bill's tongue would glitch and twist in different ways. He may not be able to speak it but he could learn how to write it,it was just a collection of letters after all. What was the weirdest was when ze spoke to others who stopped by the house. Bill's third eye opening and reflecting different symbols to certain people. Mostly ze spoke.

It was mandatory for him to learn how to spell Bill's true name and his own. Since he wasn't legally allowed to own his earth name Bill was the one to give him one.

KrmvGivv

Bill refused to tell him what it meant,passing it off as a term of endearment for him while giggling.

"Relax short stack,it isn't anything bad. It's an earth thing."

"Then tell me."

Bill poked him on the nose and smirked. "No my little KrmvGivv."  Dipper crossed his arms and huffed with a pout. "Aw! You're so cute!"

The first weeks weren't so bad and the next month was okay. The longer time went on the easier it got to cope.

 

    Dipper lay upside on the sofa with the remote in his hand staring at the TV,there wasn't anything of interest on but if there was there wasn't any English subtitles for it so Dipper couldn't watch it or even try to follow along. But Dipper was told stay right here while Bill was in the back because ze was expecting a package and Dipper was to answer the door and sign for it if ze wasn't out in time.

As Dipper was skimming through the channels the doorbell had rung,the ringing loud and could be heard from every room. He righted himself and jumped up to walk to the door. He jumped up to press the lowest button to open the door,it slid open to the left disappearing into the wall revealing the delivery person. They handed him a clipboard and in broken English asked him to sign for the package in his name and the head of the households name.

So Dipper scribbled Xrksvifh at the top of the page along with KrmvGivv. The alien thanked him and handed over the small boxed package.

The door slid shut and the brunet walked back into the living room. "Bill your package is here!" He shouted and earned no response. He sighed and made his way towards the back of the house in search of said alien.  He popped his head in all the rooms but found no sign of the alien.

He passed a door and it didn't open automatically for him. He pressed the button and it still didn't open. "Bill? Are you in there?" He called out. A muffled voice shouted for him to "Come in!"

The two doors opened and slid into the wall. A bathroom. Bill was laying in the tub and when ze spotted the boy ze jumped up and stepped out of the water. Pink droplets of...water(?) were falling from zirs body and hair.

This would be Dippers first time seeing the alien without zirs clothes and was surprised that ze still didn't seem to appear to be naked.

Bill's body resembled a Barbie Ken doll. Ze seemed to be sexless.

Although there was some new things that Dipper noticed now that he could see Bill fully. Ze didn't have a belly button or nipples,just the areola part. Bill also didn't have body hair,the only hair being on zirs head,eyelashes and eyebrows.

Dipper now curious about Bill's evolution and how zirs species came to be.

Bill bent down to take the box from Dippers hands and ruffled his hair. Ze unboxed it and pulled out a bracelet and clamped it around Dippers wrist. "So you don't get lost or taken away from me." 

Dipper smiled but couldn't help but feel that it was a collar.

"You are examining my body." Bill pointed out and Dipper flushed. "I-uh I-"

"No no,feel free to gaze upon me. Touch if you wish." Bill grabbed the brunets wrist and dragged him closer. Dipper craned his head back to look up at Bill who just nodded.

He brought his hands up and hesitantly touched the skin,it was smooth and warm,slightly damp beneath his palm due to the bath. Bill bent down on to zirs knees and watched Dipper as he slid his palms around zirs skin,ze sighed at the relaxing touch. Dipper ran his fingers over the areolas expecting something to happen but nothing did. Traveling up higher he pushed Bill's hair away and stared at zirs pointed tip ears,almost like how elves ears were. Hanging from zirs earlobe was a piece of black jewellery in the shape of a triangle,the same shut eye as the one on zirs forehead. Dippers fingers cupped zirs cheeks and stared at the sparkling gold freckles,his thumb swiping at the three upside down triangles. He pushed the hair out of the third one and Bill's middle set of hands clasped around his wrists.

Dipper watched as the third eye fluttered open and Bill's other's closed.

Multiple images reflecting behind the slitted cat like pupil,they switched too fast for Dipper to see.

It blinked and shut and Bill's other eyes opened in return.

"W-What?"

"My all seeing eye. I see all where ever my eyes be drawn."

"Wow."

"It's my turn."

"What?"

"It's my turn to examine you,it's only fair." Bill spoke and released the boys hands. Dipper blushed and played with the hem of his shirt. "O-Okay..."

Bill cupped his cheek and zirs thumb rubbed circles. "There is no need to be shy."

Dipper bit his lip and pulled his shirt up over his head watching Bill's eyes drop to stare at his bare chest.

"You have a hole in your skin?" Bill looked puzzled. So maybe ze doesn't know that much about humans. "It's a belly button. When we are babies we form in a womb and get fed through an umbilical cord and this is the scar we get after it gets cut off."

"Wonderful."

Zirs hands rested on different places. Ze placed zirs middle set on Dippers hips and zirs top set were feeling his skin. The third resting on zirs own lap.

"You have these too,does this stay out all the time?" Zirs thumbs ran over his nipples making them pop out more. He inhaled sharply. "Y-Yes." "What's wrong?" "Sensitive." Bill hummed.

"You have tiny hairs all over but still feel so smooth. It's wonderful. Show me more."

Dipper blushed as he pushed his trousers down and kicked them off and took a deep breath as he did the same to his underwear. He now stood completely nude.

Bill oooed at his body,eye's staring at his genitalia.

"Ah,so yours is external." Zirs hands turning him to see his back. "Your phallus is smaller than I expected."

Dipper blushed and choked on his words. "I'll have you know I'm average sized!" He crossed his arms. "It gets bigger." He muttered under his breath. "You're not any better!"

Bill chuckled. "It comes out when I'm aroused,it's quite large compared to yours,would you like to see?"

Before Dipper could protest Bill sat on zirs butt and spread zirs legs,zirs fingers opening up a slit. It looked like a labia to Dipper. It was secreting some some type of fluid already. "Touching me worked me up a little. I didn't know the thought of mating with a human would get me this aroused." Bill's cheeks tinted yellow.

Dipper gaped at the display and was embarrassed to say it affected him by making his dick spur to life. He wouldn't out right say it but he has thought about the alien in a sexual way. His eyes blowing wide at the puddle of lubricant that formed under Bill. Ze moaned and squeezed zirs legs together. Ze rushed up and dragged Dipper to the sofa.

Ze sat and opened zirs legs again inviting Dipper to look. Bill pulled Dipper down by the hair to the slit. Dipper paused and refused to go any closer. Bill whined from above him and panted in anticipation. Dipper dropped to his knees and spread Bill's thighs,the slit opening more and the fluid rushed out. Dipper inhaled and the smell was so strong but so sweet. He stuck his tongue out and licked up,Bill gasping out in relief. The taste was as sweet as honey and he dove in more,his tongue plunging into Bill's hole and licking up.

The sounds ze were making affected Dipper more than he wished and his dick got really hard faster than usual.

Dipper licked in deeper and felt something touch his tongue and wrap around it. Bill gasped and threw zirs head back in pleasure. Dipper retracted his tongue and it chased his muscle the whole way out. Dipper pulled back to see what it was.

A wriggling tentacle was now sticking out from the slit and excreting some sort of fluid. Almost as if it was a tongue with dripping saliva. At the tip it seemed to split. It was the aliens ovipositor.

Dippers eyes looked up zirs body to zirs face to find half lidded eyes and an agape mouth that was panting. Zirs fingers still tight in Dippers hair,ze tugged him back to the tentacle and he took it back in his mouth. Bill letting out a loud yelp in response to when Dipper sucked.   
He tongued at the tip of the tentacle and worked more of the dick into his mouth until he swallowed it and deep throated as much as he could,the length growing as more slithered out of Bill's hole.

Ze squealed and pushed him back. "Too s-sensitive..too good."

Dipper wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked at the delicious fluid. He was surprised that such a sweet flavour came from the aliens arousal.

Bill bit zirs lip and picked Dipper up,zirs eyes falling to Dippers erect cock. "It did get bigger." Zirs hand wrapping around it and pumping it. Ze watched Dipper gasp and bite his lip with his eyes lulling shut.

"Let me fuck you."

Dipper smiled with pleasure and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pulled the alien down and captured zirs lips with his. Bill had froze against him not knowing what the human was doing,was he trying to eat zem? Ze pushed him back and Dippers eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing? You're not allowed to eat me."

"Eat you? I'm not trying to eat you,I'm trying to kiss you."

"Kiss?"

"It's touching lips and rubbing tongues."

"Oh. Try again."

Dipper connected their lips and this time Bill followed in his path. Their lips falling into sync and Dipper opened his mouth making Bill do the same,he pushed his tongue into Bill's mouth and rubbed up against zirs yellow coloured tongue.

Bill moaned and wrapped zirs tongue around Dippers enjoying the tingling sensation it gave zem,a new feeling zes never felt before. Zirs six arms wrapping around the boy and holding him tightly,zirs cock wriggling and wrapping around one of Dippers thighs. They pulled apart and a string of salvia followed.

"I don't know where it goes." Bill murmured and zirs hips bucked. It wriggled under him until it rubbed against his asshole and forced its way in. Dipper moaned and clutched Bill,surprised that it didn't hurt. Bill exhaled a moan and grabbed his hips forcing him to take more of zirs cock. Dipper whined. "B-Bill fuck..." The tentacle shot out a burst of liquid into Dipper and he shook with pleasure. Bill grabbed his hips once again and bounced Dipper up and down on zirs lap crying out at the extreme pleasure of Dippers tight hole squeezing zirs cock.

Dipper became a babbling mess within minutes,the tips of the tentacle wriggling repeatedly against his sweet spot along with one of Bill's hands pumping his cock sent him into an orgasm. He cried out Bill's name as he came,cum shooting out all over Bill's hand and his own stomach. His body shaking from the over stimulation of his prostate as Bill continued to pound into him.

"I-I'm gonna cum...Dipper-Ufxp rg uvvoh hl tllw KrmvGivv." Bill's thrusts lost their steady pace and became sporadic. Bill getting louder with zirs cries of pleasure. "S-Sviv gsvb xlnv!"

Dipper sobbed with pleasure as another orgasm washed over his system,an egg being pushed through Bill's ovipositor up into him and pressing right up against his prostate. Dipper fell forward onto Bill when another one entered and silently screamed when another egg forced another orgasm out. Three large eggs were pushed into the human by the end.

The tentacle wiggling its way back out and retreated back inside of Bill.

"I needed that more than I thought I did...wow!" Bill spoke breathlessly and chuckled. Ze squeezed Dippers ass cheeks and massaged them,zirs fingers pressing into his gaping hole. "You should lay those before we end up with children."

Dipper snapped back to reality and sat up,his legs trembling beneath him.

"How?"

"Two ways. You push them out or I stick my ovipositor back in you to grab them." 

"Which ones easier?"

"Oh darling." Bill cooed, "Neither way is."

"Great." He sighed. "Lets just keep them."

"Ovipositor it is." Bill stated and steadied the human for penetration. "No offense but I don't need children."

Dipper squeaked when the tentacle pushed back up forcing the eggs to move and press against his walls."If I wanted kids i'd be asexual and reproduce with myself."

He gasped at the strange sensation and looked down when one was grabbed and sucked into the tentacle. Bill picked up the egg and ze pushed it out and ze shoved it into zirs mouth,a loud crack and crunch and suddenly ze was spitting the shell out into one of zirs palms.

Ze did that two more times and then allowed Dipper to crash and nap on zirs chest. Bill's dick finally retreating back into zem.

"You suck."

"You enjoyed it."

"I did."  Dipper sighed. "So it was large." Bill snorted and played with the humans hair. "Am I really actually a size queen? Oh my god." He faced palmed. "There's nothing wrong with liking it big Sapling. Bigger is better."  The alien had a smug smile on zirs face.

"Sapling! Is that what you called me?!"  Dipper exclaimed and slapped zirs chest.

"Nope!" Bill popped the p. "It's better than that." 

"Okay then Mr illuminati." Dipper mocked the alien.

"What does that mean?" 

"Nope! I won't tell you!"

"Dipper! Tell meee!" Bill whined like a little child. 

"No."


End file.
